Futari
by sauraazu
Summary: Meski hanya sejenak, baginya begini sudah cukup. Bisa merasakan sisi lain dari seorang yang sejak lama ia kagumi.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong School Idol Project/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongRated : T/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongGenre : Romance(?) Friendship(?) Hurt/Comfort(?)/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongPairing : Ayase Eri x Minami Kotori/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongWarning : AU! Future!. Typo(s). alur cepat. tulisan berantakan./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongMohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan dalam hal apapun./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongLoveLive bukan milik saya./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"emstrongHappy Reading/strong/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em"tidak, karena aku–"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"II/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"em"…bahkan aku tak layak ada di belakangmu, seperti saat ini"/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jemarinya terus saja mengetuk-ngetuk kursi kayu yang sedang ia duduki sekarang. Kedua kakinya tak ketinggalan ikut bergerak. Kegusaran terpancar jelas dari mimik wajahnya. Sang surya bahkan tak mampu diajak diskusi saat ini, terlihat betapa peluh itu semakin menjalar di sudut kening juga tengkuk mulusnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ia berdiri kasar, maju beberapa langkah keluar dari tempat teduh. Mendongak ke kanan dan kiri arah jalan, barangkali orang itu muncul./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tapi nihil./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ia mundur lagi dan bersandar di tiang penyangga. Berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya yang menampilkan 11.30 menandakan keterlambatan akan menimpanya saat ini. Kembali ia menghela kasar napasnya melalui mulut dan diakhiri dengan decakan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Selang kemudian satu panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Tak pikir panjang, dengan gesit ia tekan tombol hijau. Tapi belum sempat dia berkata emhalo,/em yang di seberang sudah berceloteh duluan tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sang penerima untuk berucap meski sekata./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lalu panggilan itu terputus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ia pun menghela napas lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kali ia melakukan itu, bahkan sebenarnya ia mulai bosan dengan kelakuannya yang hobi membuang napas secara kasar tesebut. Tapi bukanlah tanpa alasan ia melakukan itu. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu di bawah panas matahari –meski sebenarnya ia duduk di bawah atap milik penjual makanan-. Namun yang ditunggu tak datang, dan sekarang malah memberi kabar kalau yang ditunggu tak dapat menghampirinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ya. Dia adalah orang yang menelpon dirinya semenit yang lalu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sepuluh menit kemudian seseorang dengan berkendara sepeda motor berjenis Kawasaki Ninja berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap si pengendara motor itu dengan penuh tanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emSiapa dia?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sedetik kemudian pengendara itu membuka kaca helm miliknya sambil tersenyum kearah orang yang berekspresi bingung tersebut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Eri?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…errr maksudku Ayase-san?"/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[-]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""maaf Kotori, membuatmu menunggu lama"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori memang sedang menunggu datangnya seseorang untuk membawa dirinya ke sebuah acara peresmian toko butik di salah satu cabang kantor tempat ia bekerja. Tapi sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh dirinya selama ini bahwa orang berpengaruh di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja akan melakukan hal ini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Datang jauh-jauh dan menjemputnya dengan sepeda motor menuju tempat acara tersebut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori masih diam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya, bukankah seharusnya Rin-lah yang harus menjemput dirinya? Dan ia merasa tidak pernah menghubungi Eri untuk meminta tumpangan. Tidak–. Bahkan nomornya saja ia tidak punya. Jangankan nomor, berbicara dengan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan tempatnya bekerjapun ia tidak pernah. Paling-paling hanya sekedar sapaan formal biasa antar sesam pekerja. Tidak lebih./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebentar– sepertinya ia ingat sesuatu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"/ememmaaf, mungkin ini akan terlambat, tapi Eri-san yang nanti akan datang dan menjemputmu"/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ah iya!. Saat Rin menelponnya, ia memang sempat mendengar kata emterlambat; /emtapi ia mengira bahwa Rin akan datang lebih terlambat lagi, dan ia tak menyimak rentetan kata setelah itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Rupanya seorang Ayase Eri memang datang dan menjemput dirinya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""...tori?"br /"….kotori?!"br /"…Kotori?!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emEh?!/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori tak sadar kalau sejak tadi Eri berteriak memanggil namanya dan tak sadar juga sejak tadi mereka melewati beberapa lubang kecil, menyelip kendaraan dan menginjak bebatuan kecil yang membuat mereka terguncang./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""bisa peluk aku?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""apa?!" Kotori tergelak./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kita akan terlambat. Aku ingin mengejar waktu dengan melajukan motorku dan aku ingin kau memeluk pinggangku, karena ini akan sedikit berbahaya!" teriak Eli./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""heh? Tapi aku–"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongemBuuurrrmm!/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, belum sempat Kotori membalas, kendaraan beroda dua itu sudah dikemudikan laju dengan sang pengendara. Membuat yang di belakang seperti akan jatuh ke belakang, tapi dengan cepat ia menarik baju kemeja itu dan merangkul kuat pinggangnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Banar-benar laju. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Kotori untuk merenggangkan rangkulannya. Bahkan semakin mengerat saat kegesitan Eri menyelip beberapa kendaraan semakin memuncak. Ditambah cara dia membelok ketika di tikungan. Sangat tajam./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kelajuan Eri dalam mengendarakan motornya membuat pergerakan angin di sekitar mereka semakin ganas menghantam tubuh, terutama daerah wajah. Apalagi Kotori yang helm-nya tidak ada kacanya. Sungguh serasa seperti dihantam duri besar. Ia hanya mampu memejam erat sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Eri, mencari perlindungan dari hantaman ganasnya angin lalu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emWangi. Meski berkeringat, tapi tubuhnya wangi./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emSeperti inikah aroma seorang pekerja keras?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori bergumam, kemudian diam-diam mengambil kesempatan untuk menghirup lebih dalam aroma Eri yang untuk pertama kali ia rasakan. Benar. Ia begitu sangat mengaggumi calon CEO tersebut. Cara ia berjalan, carai ia berbicara, cara ia tersenyum dan cara ia memperlakukan rekan sekerjanya dengan begitu tegas dan ramah. Ia juga orang yang begitu sederhana, ia tak pernah menampilkan kekayaan yang ia miliki melalui penampilannya, ia selalu mengenakan pakaian yang sederhana namun sopan. Lebih sering terlihat dengan kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Sangat Kotori kagumi. Dan ini untuk pertama kali sejak tiga tahun ia hanya memandang dari jauh, kini ia sangat dekat dengan Eri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sosok yang begitu ia teladani dan kagumi./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[-]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Seratus dua puluh menit, atau lebih tepatnya dua jam sudah pembicara itu melakukan presentasi di depan para pegawai/staff dan beberapa investor dari berbagai kota; termasuk calon pemiliknya, yaitu Ayase Eri, yang akan memegang kendali di cabang baru yang sebentar lagi akan diresmikan. Tentu saja diselingi ucapan sambutan sepatah kata dari beberapa orang terlibat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori yang sejak tadi tak menyimak renteran acara tersebut masih memandang seseorang dari jauh. Orang yang tiga puluh menit sebelumnya telah membawa dia kedalam wahana bak emroller coaster./emSiapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang berdarah seperempat rusia tersebut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ayase Eri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kedua maniknya tak bisa berpaling dari makhluk indah nan menawan yang duduk dua baris di depan dari tempat Kotori duduk saat ini. Ia menatap tiap inci sudut tubuh Eri yang mampu ia perhatikan. Seperti bagaimana bentuk dan wara rambutnya, bercak keringat yang masih tertinggal di tengkuk putih bersih itu, dan tiap pergerakan lainnya yang dibuat oleh Eri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emSuteki./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hey! Kotori!" Rin menggeser tubuhnya dan memperkecil jarak di antara dia dan Kotori. Kemudian berbisik sesuatu "bagaimana rasanya digonceng seorang CEO? Dia sampai bela-belain naik motor butut milikku agar bisa menjemputmu, emloh/em"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori tergelak. Pandangannya langsung mengarah pada sosok bermarga emHoshizora /emtersebut. Benarkan itu yang dikatakan oleh Rin? Ah- pasti alibi lagi, pikir Kotori detik itu juga./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku tidak bohong Kotori. Eri-san sendiri yang menghampiriku dan meminta agar dia saja yang menjemputmu" sambung Rin cepat saat dilihat ekspresi Kotori yang tak percaya itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori hanya diam kemudian memandang Eri dari tempat ia duduk. Benarkah yang dikatakan Rin? Jika memang begitu, apa maksud semua ini?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Dan juga–/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[-]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kotori!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Suara itu. Sudah berapa kali menyerukan namanya. Ya. nama depan lebih tepatnya. Tanpa Kotori sadari bahwa sejak setibanya Eri di hadapannya, nama emKotori/emtelah keluar dari bibir Eri. Tidak mengerti, Kotori sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Memang mereka sudah hampir tiga tahun berstatus sebagai rekan sekerja tapi baru kali ini Eri melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan Kotori selama ini./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Menjemputnya untuk pertama kali, mengajaknya berbincang diluar topik pekerjaan untuk pertama kali dan memanggil nama depannya untuk pertama kali./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kotori? Ayo kita pergi" Eri menarik tangan Kotori menuju parkiran./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh? Mau kemana?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ya mau ke toko butiknya. Kita mau meresmikannya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh? Tapi Ayase-san yakin mau naik motor lagi? akan lebih nyaman kalau kau naik mobil bersama para investor yang lain" Kotori memberi saran./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""aku ingin sesekali naik motor. Biarkan Hoshizora-san yang mengambil alih tempatku. Dia akan jadi tangan kananku dan kau akan jadi sekertaris pribadiku. Ayo cepat naik" Eri menarik tangan Kotori dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat naik dan duduk di belakangnya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ugh! Motor ini tinggi sekali. Serasa ingin jatuh kedepan" keluh Kotori saat berusaha naik ke atas motor. Eri tergelak dan tertawa./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""bukannya enak ya? supaya bisa peluk yang di depan"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""hah?!" tentu saja Kotori tercengang mendengar ungkapan itu. Sedang menggoda kah orang ini? pikir Kotori saat itu. Tapi yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah sejak kapan dan atas dasar apa Eri mau mengajaknya berbicara, setelah selama ini ia begitu melihat ada dinding besar di antara keduanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…ng-ngomong-ngomong, kalau dilihat, naik mobil kan lebih enak dan tidak panas. Ayase-san yakin mau naik motor? Dan juga… sebenarnya aku sedikit takut kalau kau membawa laju motor ini" kini Kotori sudah duduk dengan nyaman di belakang. Lalu ia sedikit meremas kemeja Eri saat Eri mulai menjalankan motornya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kenapa? Apa kau tak percaya padaku?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""bu…bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tak yakin barang milik Rin ini bisa terawat selayaknya. Aku kenal betul bagaimana Rin itu. Jadinya ku ragu kalau motor ini aman"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""haha… kalian akrab sekali ya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ya begitulah. Karena kita teman sejak TK. Dia selalu saja menyusahkanku. Meski begitu, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tak lama Eri murung./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ohh… emne, /emKotori. Bisa kau panggil aku Eri saja?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""e…eh? Ti…tidak mungkin. Kau kan atasanku. Tidak sopan"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kalau begitu ini perintah dari atasan. Kau tidak bisa membantah"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""heh? Apa-apaan itu? Meggunakan jabatan seenaknya" tanpa sadar Kotori memukul pelan lengan Eri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mereka pun tertawa./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[-]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sudah sore dan urusan pekerjaanpun telah usai. Semua para rekan kerja yang telah terlibat menghela nepas lega karena proyek yang sudah direncanakan selama ini telah terlaksana dengan baik dan lancar. Eri selaku CEO tersebut mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua yang telah terlibat./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Tak tanggung-tanggung, Eri mentraktir semua orang di sana untuk pergi makan-makan dan minum di tempat yang sudah ia pesan. Perayaannya begitu meriah. Terpancar kegembiraan di tiap wajah orang-orang disana. Terutama Eri sendiri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori memandangi Eri dari jauh dan ia ikut senang dengan kegembiraan yang dirasakan oleh panutannya tersebut. Kemudian pandangan mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu. Keduannya terlihat malu dan bahkan Kotori hampir membuang pandangan kearah lain, namun senyuman yang diberikan Eri membuatnya terpaku. Lalu akhirnya mereka saling melempar senyum./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bebrapa menit kemudian Kotori menyingkir dari kerumunan dan mendatangi Rin yang masih asik mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Dari jauh Eri melihat dan mengikuti pergerakan Kotori. Ia melihat gadis bersurai abu-abu itu sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rin dan kemudian menariknya keluar dari kerumunan./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Merasa ada yang mengganjal di perasaannya, Eri ikut menyingkir dan mengikuti mereka. Rupanya mereka menuju tempat parkir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""kau yakin ingin pulang Kotori?" tanya Rin sambil merogoh saku bajunya. Mencari keberadaan kunci motornya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""iya. Aku tidak betah ada di tengah keramaian. Kepalaku pusing"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tapi bukankah sebaiknya kau pamitan dulu dengan Eri-san?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ah tidak usah. Apa hakku pamit padanya? Aku hanya bawahan biasa dan lagipula ia sedang sibuk dengan para investor itu. Mana mungkin aku mengusik kesenangannya"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""siapa bilang kau bukan siapa-siapa, Minami Kotori-san?" Eri tiba-tiba hadir dengan memegang sebuah kunci. Kunci itu adalah milik Rin yang sebenarnya sejak tadi belum dikembalikan Eri pada si empunya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…sudah kubilang kan, kau itu sekertaris pribadiku dan tidak sopan sekali pergi tanpa pamit pada atasan. Mau aku pecat, nona?" Eri kemudian melangkah mendekati Kotori yang juga ikut melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menghantam motor Rin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""emano…/em Ayase-san, tidakkah kau terlalu dekat?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak, karena aku –"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""ehem" Rin berdeham memecah ketegangan di antara mereka. "jika tidak keberatan, boleh kuminta kunci motorku, Eri-san? Aku ingin mengantar Kotori pulang"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""tidak! Biarkan aku yang mengantar"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori tersentak kaget./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emApa katanya?/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[-]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kini Tokyo sudah penuh dengan lampu berwarna-warni. Kebisingan semakin terdengar dimana-mana. Tokyo memang sangat indah jika dilihat di malam hari. Dua orang bergoncengan tersebut sedang diam satu sama lain. Masing-masing berkutat dengan pikiran. Padahal di sekeliling mereka sedang terbentang pemandangan indah, namun mereka seakan tak sadar akan hal itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mendekati rambu lalu lintas Eri memutar otak untuk memecah kecanggungan. Ia menarik rem dengan mendadak sehingga membuat Kotori yang sedari tadi melamun dan tidak memperhatikan keseimbangan, jadi tersentak kedepan. Tubuhnya menghantam bagian belakang Eri dan seketika memeluknya. Helm mereka yang saling terbenturpun membuat Kotori semakin tersadar karena terkejut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Mereka berhenti tepat saat lampu menunjukkan warna merah./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori tersadar. Ia tahu pemberhentian secara mendadak yang dilakukan Eri bukanlah sebuah ketidaksengajaan, melainkan sungguh sengaja. Ia tahu kalau sejak tadi Eri memperhatikannya dari kaca spion dan Kotori juga tahu bahwa Eri menyadari dirinya tengah melamun./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Eri-san, mungkin aku lancang, tapi kenapa kau seharian ini memilih naik motor denganku? Padahal kau ini orang penting"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""…bahkan aku tak layak ada di belakangmu, seperti saat ini"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sudah tidak tahan dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya. Kini Kotori memberanikan diri bertanya./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Namun, Eri bungkam./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Minami. Eri menatap rumah Kotori yang begitu sederhana, namun bisa ia simpulkan bahwa rumah itu dihuni oleh banyak orang, terbukti dengan didengarnya samar suara canda tawa dan hal berisik lainnya yang keluar dari rumah tersebut./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emRamai ya?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Ia tersenyum. Mengingat betapa heningnya tempat ia bernaung setiap siang dan malam. Mengharapkan sebuah suara bising memecah tempat itu. Namun, entah kapan itu akan terwujud. Sungguh, betapa mirisnya itu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori turun dari motor lalu melepas helm miliknya. Sedangkan Eri hanya membuka kaca helm-nya saja. Sebenarnya Kotori masih penasaran dengan alasan kenapa sikap Eri hari ini berbeda, tapi tidak mau terlalu lancang, Kotori membuang jauh rasa penasarannya itu. Baginya, begini sudah cukup./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bisa merasakan sisi lain dari seorang Ayase Eri./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Kotori pun tersenyum "emArigatou, /emEri" dan Eri hanya mengangguk diiringi senyum tipis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Eri memutar motornya menuju kearah saat ia menuju rumah Kotori sebelumnya, karena ia ingin mengambil jalan yang sama ketika pulang nanti, kemudian ia berhenti sebentar./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Kotori?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Yang dipanggil berbalik./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strongem"/em/strongstrongembisakah kita pergi jalan berdua?"/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""eh?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[]-[]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongem– /em/strongstrongemKarena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu –/em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong[]-[]/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"strongµ'stic start!/strong/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emcerita tidak nyambung? Oke maafkan. buatnya dadakan soalnya./em/p 


End file.
